Familia de los Black
by sMoKa
Summary: Oneshot-Breve historia de la familia Black y la relación que tiene con ella Sirius.


**¡Hey, gente!**

**Otra vez me alegro de poder publicar un fic, por muy insignificante que sea. Lo digo porque no es nada espléndido, sólo habla un poco de Sirius y la familia Black. Como en mis otros fics de HP, los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, y la historia en mayor parte también, porque no es más que una extensión de la info que leí en los libros, sólo que contada con mis palabras. Disfrútenlo, si pueden, y agradecería mucho algún review.**

En el Grimmauld Place número 12 habitaba una de las familias de sangre más pura que jamás se había visto en la historia de magia, los Black.

Según ellos, el mundo se dividía en dos grupos de personas:

El primero, al que pertenecían ellos, eran los magos de sangre pura y limpia, es decir, personas que no mantenían ningún tipo de relación ni contacto con los muggles. Este tipo de gente eran los únicos dignos de altos cargos y reconocimiento. Su reputación era lo más importante. La gran mayoría practicaba la denominada magia oscura, que se basaba en hechizos mortales o torturadores hasta la muerte. A los descendientes de estas familias muchas veces se les elegían las parejas con las que debían casarse. Los padres escogían con delicadeza, procurando que no tuviesen ningún pariente muggle o descendiente de muggles. El grupo de 'los sangre pura' es muy reducido, orgulloso y destinado, como dicen ellos, a limpiar el mundo de los muggles, sangre sucia y demás escoria.

El segundo grupo es al que pertenecen los muggles, que son gente que no posee ningún tipo de magia; los 'sangre sucia' (llamados así por los 'sangre pura'), que eran aquellos cuyos padres eran muggles; y los 'traidores de sangre', que eran miembros de familias de sangre pura, cuyo nombre hacía referencia a su 'traición imperdonable' de relacionarse con alguien no digno de su familia, como los muggles o 'sangres sucia'. A esta especie también pertenecen los magos con algunas características de criaturas mágicas, como los gigantes o los hombres lobo.

Así pues, el primer grupo sentía desde mucho tiempo un profundo odio hacia los restantes, ajenos de su especie. Aunque fuesen muy poderosos, los otros tampoco eran débiles y eran mucho más numerosos, por lo que se encontraban por encima de estas familias.

No obstante, en la familia Black también surgían improvistos.

Una sangre pura perteneciente a los Black, Andrómeda, se acababa de casar con un hijo de muggles, Ted Tonks. Los demás miembros de la familia la maldijeron y la borraron de todos los lugares en los que aparecía escrita su familia. Las personas que más se avergonzaban eran sus dos hermanas, Narcisa y Bellatrix. Para ellas nunca fue una hermana, y de algún modo habían visto venir su traición desde hace tiempo.

Los habitantes del número doce de Grimmauld Place eran una pareja de Blacks, con dos hijos. El mayor era Sirius y el más pequeño, Regulus.

Los padres estaban más que satisfechos con sus dos hijos.

Pero con el pasar de los años, se dieron cuenta de que uno de sus hijos no era tan perfecto como ellos desearon. Sirius nunca parecía haber tenido mucho interés por el verdadero significado de los 'sangre pura'. Permanecía indiferente a las repeticiones constantes de su madre sobre la importancia de ser un Black, las advertencias que le daba de no hacer migas con ninguna sangre sucia, y otras reprimendas de su comportamiento inadecuado. Al quedar escaso tiempo para que el chico llegara a Hogwarts, los sermones aumentaban, dándole la brasa de que tendría que ir de cualquier manera a Slytherin. Era la única casa digna de los sangre pura, y todos los Blacks habían estado allí durante sus estancias en Hogwarts.

Sirius, más que darle igual, odiaba todo aquello. Simplemente, no entendía por qué tenía que haber familias sin los mismos derechos que la suya. ¿Qué más daba si eran muggles o no? Al fin y al cabo, todos comían, dormían y se comportaban como humanos. Sentía la misma resignación hacia sus padres que ellos sentían hacia él, al ver que no les hacía caso. Su hermano, Regulus, en cambio, había sido para ellos siempre el niño ideal. Él estaba verdaderamente orgulloso de ser lo que era, y prestaba mucha más atención a lo que decían sus padres, siguiendo sus consejos al pie de la letra. Un enano mimado y fácil de manipular, eso era lo que pensaba Sirius de Regulus.

En la estación de King's Cross, Sirius luchaba desesperado por librarse de los brazos de su madre, acompañados por las típicas charlas que le daba cada día.

-…y no te juntes con gente que no te conviene, ¿me oyes, Sirius? Encontrarás a Narcisa y a Lucius, ellos te presentarán a tus amigos. En Slytherin puedes encontrar a gente realmente buena. Pero sobre todo, escúchame bien, sobre todo, no dirijas una palabra a un Gryffindor, es la casa donde más basura hay…

Sirius consiguió zafarse del abrazo de su madre, agarró su equipaje y sin decir una palabra, entró como un rayo en el tren, que había dado un pitido para anunciar que pronto saldría.

-¿Hemos hecho algo mal?-le preguntó la madre a su marido. Su rostro mostraba decepción.

-Ya verás cómo lo conseguirá, no te preocupes -dijo éste rodeándola con el brazo y mirando el tren- Cambiará.

El chico se encontraba ahora entre muchos chicos y chicas de su edad, que se apretaban y empujaban. Pero a él no le importaba. Se había librado por fin de sus padres. Y ahora, el tren se había puesto en marcha, y se dirigía a Hogwarts. Lleno de emoción, empezó a buscar un compartimiento donde sentarse. Todo estaba llenísimo, y tras recorrer el pasillo por enésima vez, decidió situarse en un compartimiento donde sólo había un chico. Tenía el pelo negro y tan desordenado que parecía no habérselo peinado desde años. Las gafas yacían algo torcidas sobre la nariz. Al notar a Sirius abrir la puerta, elevó la cabeza, curioso.

-¿Se puede? –le preguntó Sirius.

-Claro- respondió el chico esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Sirius se la devolvió al sentarse en frente de él. Era la primera vez que habló con alguien por su propia cuenta, porque siempre eran sus padres los que decidían con quién debía estar. Ansioso, comenzó a conversar con el chico. Era diferente a los niños que le presentaban sus padres durante los veranos, y resultaba muy fácil hablar con él. Sirius sonrió por una vez con sinceridad, pues por fin creía haber encontrado a un verdadero amigo.


End file.
